The Challenge Islands II
Challenge Islands II Centroidal City Island Centroidal City Island''' is the first Challenge Island of the 10 '''Challenge Islands II. It is a city at night. It is a relatively easy level, containing not so hard enemies, however bottomless pits linger certain sections of the location. It is the 3rd longest of the 10 Challenge Islands II taking about 8 minutes to pass. Biome Difficulty: Easy (2 coins) Topography This location has multiple walls and slopes. Then, there is often a section with rotating platforms over large bottomless pits. On 1 of these, enemies are present. Closer to the end, the sky starts getting browner and the screen becomes blurred and foggy. Boss Clone Machine 15000 Attacks: Clones (300 , 30 contact, 5 ranged atk) Def: 20 Finicky Factory Finicky Factory is the second Challenge Island and is relatively hard despite this. It is a giant factory. It is the fifth longest, only taking 5 minutes to pass. Biome Difficulty: Hard (5 coins) Topography Quite a few traps (spikes, flametraps, etc.) linger around the location. Outside is full of black smog, and a darkened sky (infact, it is so dark, you can barely see the sun). Being outside inflicts Smogged (15 damage per 7 seconds) Boss Weather Vanes 40000 Attacks: Heatwave (60 dmg. Go in a certain location to avoid it), Avalanche (50-70 dmg. Seek cover to the right of any wall of Finicky), Rainstorm (5 dmg per sec, 200 dmg if struck by lightning. Seek cover), Acid Rain (30 dmg per sec, seek cover again), Tsunami (400 dmg, go to a high spot), Flash Flood (20 dmg per sec, again, go to a high spot) Def: 7 Penile Palmtrees Easiest level since Centroidal City. Being the third and shortest challenge island with only 2 minutes until passing, this level is charmingly easy, even for Pre-Hardmode players (except the boss battle, which is recommended for early hardmode players). The only level since Carnival to have no bottomless pits. Biome Difficulty: Very Easy (1 coin) Topography Hills and slopes. Spikes here and there. Boss Saucer Hammer 10000 Attacks: Hammer (70 dmg) No defense Resilient Ruin Very tedious challenge island, being the fourth and longest, taking over 12 minutes to complete (although it is about 6x smaller than Pyroclastic Pyrs, the 2nd longest). Liquid Uranium fills in massive pits with slow moving platforms, along with rising platforms. Biome Difficulty: Moderate (4 coins) Topography: Contains very tedious sections, such as moving platform sections and rising platform sections. Boss Flamenuker 50000 Attacks: Flamethrower (On Fire! for 5 secs, 40 dmg) Nuke (140 area dmg, 500 contact dmg) Trivia * Marble Zone reference Ludicrous Labyrinth Fifth and 2nd shortest challenge island, taking only about 2 1/4 minutes to complete (excluding the oil sections) Contains a lot of oil which slows down the player. It is also unswimmable, requiring use of platforms to escape the oil, while also having the fear of drowning. Biome Difficulty: Very Hard (6 coins) Topography Contains sections with many enemies and traps if above the oil. If under the oil, tends to contains tedious sections of rising platforms, moving platforms, etc. It also sometimes has chests that contain the Temporary Breathing Reed (which extends breathing by 3x but can only be used underoil) Boss Torpedo Machine 74822 6 def Attacks: Torpedoes (60 dmg), Water Fans (Slow for the duration of the fans) Bacteriophaugous Bounceroom Sixth and 3rd shortest, taking only about 3 minutes to complete Contains many springs and bouncers, especially over spikerooms. Biome Difficulty: Normal (3 coins) No boss Pyroclastic Pyrs Seventh and 2nd longest, taking about 11 minutes to complete. It is in a massive inactive volcano. Lava and crystals cover the location, but so do dangerous traps. Contains the largest map of the location. Biome Difficulty: Extreme (7 coins) Topography Contains a large amount of traps, such as lava, wooden spikes, bottomless pits, etc. to fall in. Boss Giant Heat Machine 94771 Attacks: Crush (300 dmg) Flamethrower (100 dmg, On Fire! for 10 secs), Spikes (200 dmg, Bleeding for 1.5 mins) Lunate Launchbase Eighth, takes about 7 minutes to complete. Is in a large launch base. Dangerous guard traps litter this location. Biome Difficulty: Extreme (7 coins) No boss Resolute Rocket Ninth, takes about 4 minutes to complete. Is in a large rocket. Not too many traps here. Biome Difficulty: Hard (4 coins) No boss Sarcolemnous Station Tenth, takes about 7 minutes to pass. Is in a massive space station. Most traps in the game, ever. Contains anti gravity, spikes, everything. Biome Difficulty: Nearly Impossible (9 coins) Boss Titanium (player name) 103724 Phase 1 Attacks: Energy Burst (200 dmg), Energy Slam (300 dmg), Energy Balls (90 dmg), Energy Laser Borders (100 dmg, Electrified for 2 sec), Spike Floor (300 dmg, Bleeding for 1.2 min), Spike Ceiling (200 dmg, bleeding for 1.6 min), Buff Randomizer (a randomizer will appear in the center of the screen and spin. Then it will drop a buff or a debuff block which will stay still there. Touching it will inflict with the buff/debuff. It cannot inflict Suffocation or any unused debuff). Energy Rollers (200 dmg), Energy Laser Beam (300 dmg), and an energy version of the item in the first slot of the inventory, which will do 200 dmg if hit (it will be used as supposed to, nonusable items (consumables, blocks, materials, etc.) will be thrown, swords will be swung, etc). Def: 77 Phase 2 Now known as Luminite (Player Name) 67462 Attacks: 4 new attacks Celestial Spear (400 dmg, Daybroken) Celestial Crossbow (300 dmg, Distorted) Celestial Rod (250 dmg, Obstructed (50% chance) Silenced (50% chance)) Celestial Staff (90 dmg, Celled) Def: 85